


世界上的另一个你

by Nandinger



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23290342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nandinger/pseuds/Nandinger
Summary: “后来的我们什么都有了，却没了我们。”
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	世界上的另一个你

模糊不清微带琳描写  
情绪压抑产物

我最近总感到身心俱疲，落笔之处写下的尽是些不尽人意的话，即使我认真斟酌着用词也难以避免词句间的枯燥无味。同时我的爱人也总是对我疑神疑鬼的猜这猜那，我告诉他我只是个普通的老师，没有精力也不会有人选供我做出出轨的事来。他却像个神经病一样偏要逼着我把那枚放在黑丝绒盒中快落了灰的戒指给戴上，我说学校里有明文规定不允许佩戴首饰，他却生气的跟我冷战了半个月。

像个小孩子一样。

我搬出了他为我们布置的房子住在了离学校不远的酒店里，好在那位老板和我是中学时的同学对我给予了半价优惠，不然我的工资能从中扣去许多用来买日用品的钱。

他做的绝，门不开，打电话发短信也不回，我怀疑他甚至没出过门，每天靠点外卖过日子。因为我曾想趁着他不在时回家去拿办公用的资料，但刚到楼梯拐角处便看到了头发凌乱、胡子邋遢、穿着双人字拖套着大裤衩的他从家里出来接过那一盒盒饭。我知道他是不会做饭，宁愿吃泡面吃到吐也不愿学的性子，倔的像头驴，每天不等到我回家做饭他能忍一天不吃饭。但现在碍于特殊原因他不得不“自食其力”了。

我不明白他对我的不信任来自于何处，也许是在我洗澡时看到了我的那位一同摄影的好友“阿飞”给我发来的短信息，又或者是看到了相册中我和他的合照而横飞醋意。我不止一次告诉过他那只是我的一个朋友，我甚至都没见过他的脸怎么和他出轨？他还真是和那头黑发一样硬，油盐不进。

阿飞知道我有家室的事，他是我们摄影爱好协会的成员之一，这是我在卸下教师这个工作后的一项乐趣。我不比他一年四季坐在电脑面前敲字有耐性，如果不是懒，我其实很想辞掉现在的工作将后半生都花在旅游这件事上。但他却牢牢的将我锁死在了这座城市。

我脱下戴了一天的戒指放在酒店的桌上，在将笔记本打开修改教案时我的手机忽然响了起来，我第一直觉认为是他，但转念一想那男人是铁了心不再理我便打消了这个想法。我没猜错，来电的只是阿飞。我先前一直没告诉过他我的住址，他现在突然问一句我却突然不知道该怎么回答。我期期艾艾了半天没说出来，他可能是以为我不太愿意告诉他，欢快的语气都变得有些失落着，但很快他又问我愿不愿意陪他去旅行，路程不远，开一下午的车就能到。

下周刚巧是个小长假，何况我在酒店中早已无聊的快发霉，他也不管我，和朋友一去出去旅行确实是个不错的选择。出发当天，我告诉了他来接我的地址，他很快便驾驶着那辆极为张扬的敞篷跑车到了格格不入的小酒店楼下等我。我知道他是纨绔人家的子弟，和我和我的爱人这种为了生活而打拼的人完全不同，摄影仅仅是他的副业，他还有许多别的副业。

我坐在那辆车的副驾驶上，后座上是公文包和笔记本电脑。阿飞是个外向活泼的人，和他交谈永远不会出现冷场尴尬的情况，他很喜欢叫我“前辈”，有时还有扭扭捏捏的像个女子高中生一样的对我说“前辈，我喜欢你”之类的话，但我只是轻笑着把这当作笑话。

我把戒指落在了酒店里，就在我翻找口袋时我才意识到这个问题。他看出我的慌乱忙贴心的问我发生了什么，我坦白着告诉了他我的戒指忘记在酒店中，他旋即不带犹豫的掉头送我回到了酒店在楼脚等着我把那枚戒指带上后才重新启程出发。

我开始慢慢对他有好感，毕竟我在家中时那男人一般不会如此温柔的对我。他很喜欢他的工作，所以家务和饭菜由我来做；他情绪压抑缺乏灵感，所以我用挺动的腰身与湿软的后穴为他提供不竭的动力。他是我的竹马，是个孤儿，是个优等生。我们大学毕业后一起打拼着直到二十八岁才拥有了自己的二人世界，他穿着朴素，和光鲜亮丽的阿飞是没法比的，他每天出门骑的是我们的小电动，这和阿飞的敞篷跑车是没法比的，他性子倔的和小时候没个两样，这和嘻哈体贴的阿飞是没法比的。

要说他有什么，可能也就只有那点晦涩难懂的文字了。

我和阿飞花了半天的时间去到了那个新的城市。瀑布、百花园、海滩、悬崖……这些平时在内心中渴望着见到的景色他都带着我看了一次，直至站在从高处飞流直下的瀑布前任由沁人心脾的水液溅上脸颊时我也没发现他一直握着没松开我的手这件事。

夜晚时他去找了临海的一家旅店住进去，我没敢抬头去看价位表，因为我知道仅仅只是一夜那便能抵我一个月的薪水。我想将钱给阿飞，他却忽然收敛了嬉皮笑脸的样子拒绝了我的好意，顺带递给了我一套柜台给的浴衣。

我们的房间在十四楼，阳台处有个足够供下五个人的温泉，正对着的便是一片蔚蓝的海面。我脱下衣服和面罩着着底裤泡在了热水中，阿飞也是如此，但他还是没把那具橘黄色的漩涡面具给脱下来。我被热气熏的快喘不过气来，忍不住的问他热不热，他却只是从水中拿出了那只被烫红的手在自己脸前扇着说不热，明明我都看到他鬓角流下的汗把那层黑色布料给浸的贴在了耳鬓上了。

我期待着带土能主动给我打电话或是发条短信，但他一直没有，我也索性直接将手机开了飞行模式扔去一旁享受着假日时光。那枚戒指随着那件被我放下的衣服一起被折好放在了桌子上。

阿飞比我年轻上几岁，自然也控制不住爱玩的天性，每天都能载着我去繁华的商业区或是安静的郊区玩。他给我买了好几套衣服，我没好意思收，但他却一副快哭出来的样子在我面前扭来扭去，不得已，我也只能穿了上去。他的审美很好，那几身衣服光是摸上去都能嗅到金钱的气味。我忍不住想，我以后也要给带土买这样的一身。

阿飞很喜欢套着那双黑手套来拉住我，尽管我警告过他这有些太过亲密了不该是他对我做出的事，他也只是若无其事的把我的话当耳旁风。那双手很热，带着磨砂的手感，比带土那敲键盘敲到冰冷的手握起来舒服多了。

我们一起去拍了很多照，他站在我身侧手把手教着我对焦、调距，最后拍下一处又一处让人流连忘返的风景。这座陌生的城市，旁人带着看恋人的目光看着我们，我一向沉默寡言不喜欢多做争辩，阿飞在这方面也显得异常的安静。

我变得有些奇怪，短短一个星期里那位与我不同床的男人闯进了我梦中三次，内容全数与擦边球有些关系，最后要回家的那晚我甚至梦到了本垒的场景。我像疯了一样的冲进浴室里掬起水往自己脸上泼，我把飞行模式关闭后希望收到带土的一条短信来让我认清现实，但没有。

我们已经冷战一个月了。

阿飞是在下午启程回家的，我昏昏沉沉的在闷热的车上睡了一觉，最后饿的醒了过来，汽车堵在了高速路上进退不得，天都黑了下来。我问他现在几点了，他告诉我晚上八点，顺带递了包饼干给我吃。我看着他，在看到他手中相同的饼干后便不再顾虑的吃了起来。

汽车堵了快三个小时后才终于被疏通，我告诉他只用把我送回酒店就可以，他疑惑的看着我问我家住哪儿，我说我现在不太方便回家。他看着我，似懂非懂的点了点头后邀请我去他的房子住，并提出他家只有他一个人，不用担心觉得冒犯到他父母。我看着包里所剩不多的钱最终妥协了。

他家很大，比十几个我和带土的小家加起来都大。他亲自为我下厨做了几道菜，他的菜很好吃，吃到嘴里还有股甘甜。他帮我安置着不多的行李，帮我捻好被角，帮我倒了杯热茶……

我觉得自己仿佛回到初恋时的那段日子一般。

我很快回到工作的正轨，而阿飞也不时来接我“回家”，我见过带土站在那棵树下几次，手指上戴着我们的钻戒。但他没看到我，我也没打算叫他。阿斯玛问我是分居搬出去了还是和他离婚了，我答不上来，只能讪讪的笑着说那是我的朋友，我和带土最近有些矛盾搪塞了过去。

他不肯给我打电话，但每天都站在那，直到他终于看到了不再穿着他熟悉的衣物的我时这场冷战才终于有了转机。他走上来一把扯住了我的衣角，质问着我什么时候买的衣服，随即在看到我身旁的阿飞时露出个目空一切的表情拍了拍我的肩冲我说道：“真有你的，卡卡西。”

他将无名指上的那枚戒指给取了下来，扔在了地上。它顺着凹地一直滚，最后滚进了下水道里。

我说不出话来，只能看着他就这样走，走出我的视线，走出我的世界。

我有些难以置信，我们谈了十二年的恋爱，结婚两年，最后却因一场误会而散场。阿飞送我回到了我们从前的小屋，我掏出钥匙开门，屋里没有开灯，什么都摆放的整整齐齐，连带着桌上那张签好了字的离婚协议书。卧室大衣柜里被清空了一半左右。他连他爱的书都没带走。

我开着灯在客厅里坐了一晚上，第二天醒来时阿飞已经在我身旁将肩膀递给了我，我甚至没多想他是怎么进来的，就这样直直靠着他啜泣了起来。他拍着我的肩柔声说着安慰我的话，越是这样，我越是感到委屈与难受涌上心头。阿飞将桌上的那纸合同放在眼前看了看，最后不顾我的意见将它撕了个粉碎后扔进了垃圾桶里。我没有阻止他，也没有对他的行为表示赞赏，就只是发愣，发愣到眼睛干涩着酸痛。

阿飞帮我请了假，收理着我和他曾经的照片，一个又一个的带着我去过。那是我觉得最无望的日子，身边仅有一个认识不过一年的同伴可以依靠。失去了他，我很快便辞掉了工作如愿能花更多时间在旅行上。但我一点也笑不起来。

我仍能在他更文的网站上看到他新更新的章节，鹿惊和带人的故事。他曾信誓旦旦的告诉我这是以我们为原型的人物故事，我以为他已经给他们安排了该有的结局后结束了这个故事，但他一直又断断续续写到了一百三十二章。

那刚好是我们和平离婚后的第一百三十二天。

我不喜欢吃太甜的，不喜欢被冻着，不喜欢沉浸在工作中抽不出身，现在阿飞几乎不会让我有这种情况。他不会像带土一样硬让我去吃他喜欢的红豆糕，不会买不起昂贵的鹅绒服为我披上，不会让我为他做饭或是跑腿。我们像朋友，又像恋人。因为我们了解彼此，也深知彼此在想的是什么。

阿飞帮我安排了一份秘书的工作，比做老师轻松多了。我和他一起出差去国外，一起睡在同一间房间，一起诉说心事。他像极了高中时的他，只是话变得比较少。

和阿飞认识的第三年，也是我离婚的第二年。

我在那网站上看到了他的名字在首页推送，他终于实现了自己的愿意——成为一名被人称赞、被人肯定的作家。我将手中的页面递到阿飞面前时，他笑着告诉我这是他旗下的一款软件，也就是说他是他名下签约的作家。我明白他的好意，摆手拒绝后再未提起过这件事。

我有见过阿飞的真容，在某次会议过后。他坐在办公室的那张软椅上休息，只有我们两个人。他将面具脱了下来后放在了桌上，那张俊秀的脸庞带着狰狞的伤疤，我愣了愣，没敢开口问他，因为他的五官和他太像了。那晚在车上，我问他能不能不总是戴面具，他沉默的握着方向盘，不知道在想什么，但最后他对我说：如果想起来会觉得难过就不要想了，现在是我陪在你身边。

我再次说不出话了。

第三年，我攒够了自己的积蓄终于不用再寄人篱下。我搬去了一栋新建起的居民楼，阿飞帮我搬行李，晚上时我们在新家做了顿饭菜。也就是那一天，阿飞向我正式提出了交往的请求，我在他的公司里看到了行色匆匆的带土。

我说不出这是怎样的感受，阿飞确实是个完美的恋人，只是面容上有些不完美之处-——不过长年藏在面具下也看不出来，何况我也不是那么在乎外貌的人。他像极了他，那仿佛才是我心中他的模样。我无法做到和一个人在一起时把他当作另一个人。

同时让我高兴的是带土事业有成有了自己的生活，再也不是那只呆在小房间里被束缚住的囚鸟。我时常在社交软件上看到他的照片，带着他曾经喜欢的女孩、我们共同的小学同学，两人有说有笑，我为他高兴，我也为自己难过。

难过什么呢？可能是他那么轻易就走出了我们的这段感情，留下我一个人像笑话一样日日缅怀过去。

阿飞那之后难以避免的和他会谈过，他看不出丝毫的难安或是紧张，做事动作利落干脆，恭敬的叫我“旗木先生”，大方的介绍着“这是我的编辑——野原琳”。

阿飞站起身在身后摁住了我，他明白我现在在想什么，我也强行收敛着试图不让我们双方失望，但我还是提前从办公室里出去了，阿飞知道，所以他没拦着我。我不知道他们之后聊了什么，但一定是和工作有关的，可能不时会开几句玩笑话——毕竟他现在比和我在一起时外向很多。

那年的冬天，我和阿飞在一起了。

他将工作丢给了自家的小侄子，带着我去了我们那年去过的那家酒店。沙滩上不再是金色的软沙，铺满了白色的雪。进门后，他脱下那个面具时，我还是忍不住想起了他。他没多说，只是抱着我去吻我的眼尾，一下又一下，他叫着我的名字，泪水氤氲灯光恍惚，次日清早，他又戴上了那个面具。

我不知道他是不是只在我面前这样，但他说这是自己的原因和我没有关系，我哪能不知道他是怕那张脸让我想起太多。

阿飞做事很强硬，但在待我时却很温柔。他不会像他一样在我不愿意的情况下在大庭广众下向我索吻，哪怕是在只有我们两个人的房间里，如果我有说“不”的迹象他马上便会停下来。我没再去关注他的消息，除非是不得不去看。我减少去回忆的时间，大部分时间和阿飞呆在一起，哪怕我们一句话也不说，他也会给我很大的安全感。

我在那扇落地窗旁看到他买了一辆新车，他帮那女孩拉开车门，那辆白车车前盖还有着朵朵玫瑰，那是他们的婚车吧。我想着，阿飞已经站在身后蒙上我的眼将我抱进怀里了。我无法压抑内心的情绪，我一遍又一遍的说着“他怎么能……怎么能……”

阿飞吻了我，他告诉我“没什么是不可能的”。

又过了一年，我和阿飞已经能做出很多恋人之间做的事，我再次搬了回去。在起床洗漱后给予对方早安吻，在清晨出门时帮对方系领带，在上班途中交谈最近的心事，在休息时一起去吃午饭，在傍晚下班时一起回家，在洗完澡后上床行床笫之事。

他们之间除了那张脸一点也不像。阿飞在床上时斥满了占有欲，像头野狼一样喜欢在我身上留下各种淫靡的记号，而他总是害怕我不喜欢而畏手畏脚，有时还会哭。每当他哭，我也想哭，不是爽的，是在想起我们骑着那两辆破旧的自行车在这座大城市里奔走，一次又一次的被人拒绝，一次又一次被上司批评，住在十几平米的出租房里，他抱着我一次又一次的说“对不起…”。我哭了，就在阿飞内射了我时。

我们一辈子也没有登记结婚，哪怕是婚礼也没有举办。他知道我不太喜欢那些做给别人看的东西，所以他只是给我们买了对戒指，也不要求我戴上。撕毁离婚协议书便代表着我和他并没有正式的离婚，阿飞和我是知道的，他也不可能重婚，那是犯法行为。

我坐在那辆敞篷跑车的副驾驶座，雪花漫天飞舞着落到我的肩上，阿飞替我开了车顶，将手中的热茶递到了我手中。我们去商场购置年货，在看到他时我绕开了走，但阿飞说“如果你真的忘了他，你该敢于去站在他面前”。于是他牵着我的手，从他眼前路过，那张面具底下是什么表情？我不知道。

但他的视线始终没从女孩身上移开，自然也没看到我。

听说他之后正式出版成书的处女作获得了社会普遍好评，这得益于他自己，也得益于阿飞对他作品的宣传。阿飞很大度，他知道我总会把他当作他，他也不计较，只是吻着我，把我抱进了怀里说“和你在一起就好”。

三十二岁的生日，阿飞带着我从那座城市离开了。在收拾行李时，我看到了那本他买来送我我却一直没看的书，塑料薄膜都落了一层灰。阿飞就站在我身后，他蹲下身子用手背帮我擦去了上面的灰尘，露出那两个对我来说再熟悉不过的人物造型。

我们一齐看清了那本书的书名：

总有人替我爱你。

fn 

三次什么也不顺心，以前想着一定要做出点什么，现在只觉得活着就够了。


End file.
